


Not Everything Is Fun In Games - One Shot

by KaiyaStrife



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiyaStrife/pseuds/KaiyaStrife
Summary: In the Country of Hearts where Alice Liddel had already chosen to live out her life, a friend from her past was dragged in by the Joker to help spice up the world again. Aili Moure was a girl from her school that was the daughter of some wealthy land owners who for whatever reason after being kidnapped and brought to Wonderland, decided she would rather live with the Hatters of all people.





	Not Everything Is Fun In Games - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote this for personal entertainment. And it was never suppose to even be as long as it is. But I thought I might post it to see it could bring something of entertainment to more then just myself.

Aili was walking back to Hatter’s Mansion after visiting her friend, Alice, at Julius Monrey’s tower. People in the place were generally always nice to her. It just seemed to be something she had gotten use to living in the Country of Hearts. She had little reason to think about someone wishing her harm. As she walked through the forest paths alone, she did not notice as someone snuck up behind her. Before she could realize what was going on, there was a cloth covering her mouth and nose as someone grabbed her from behind and her head started to spin. It did not take long from there before the world went black.  
When Aili started waking up again, her head was pounding. Ropes tightly bound her arms together behind her. She was having trouble understanding where she was at the moment. The room was very barren. She sighed heavily, realizing she had yet again been dragged somewhere against her will. Only this time, she seemed to be held prisoner. Her thoughts only interrupted as she noticed the door opening. Faceless walking in, at least, giving her the knowledge that she had been transported worlds again.  
“Oh, you’re awake.” One of them looked at her as they walked into the rom. “Not that it matters much. You’re as useful either way.”  
“Where am I?” Aili demanded trying to straighten herself out. Though slightly difficult without the use of her hands or arms.  
“Do you really think you’re in the position to be demanding anything, princess?” One of them pulled out a knife and pointed it towards her as he walked closer. “I could kill you right now. And then we could send your body back to the Hatters instead of just using you as bait.”  
“Bait? You really think they would bother themselves with me?” Aili drew a sharp breathe as she attempting moving away from him.  
“Either way, we already plan to kill you. It only makes a difference as if we’ll be sending your corpse to Hatter Mansion or if they die here trying to rescue you.”  
Aili kept quiet as she kept a steady eye on the blade. The guy in front of her simply nodded to the others before they all started walking out of the room, a couple of them snickering to themselves. The door firmly closed behind after they walked out. The two of them now alone in the room. He knelt down slightly in front of her.  
“Such a pretty little thing, I couldn’t stand just standing on the sidelines, watching from afar. I so wanted to touch you.” He reached out with his free hand to stroke the side of her face, tracing his fingers across her jawline.  
Aili pulled away from him slightly, trying not to just be some predator’s prey. “What do you want from me? I’m already a useless hostage. And you plan to kill me.”  
He shoved her backwards hard, causing her fall back onto the ground. “That doesn’t mean I that’s the only thing I was considering.” She cried out a bit as she fell back, her arms shoved into her back, making the position a bit awkward. He rolled her over on her stomach after surveying the scene before him. “This should be much better.”  
“Stop, please! Just leave me alone!” Aili started crying.  
He flipped her skirt up, revealing her underwear. Simply using the knife he already had, he cut them away rather than bother with pulling them off her. Her cries and protests falling upon deaf ears. He placed the knife on the ground next to them after he was finished. He was kneeling on the ground between her legs, rubbing her ass slightly. He groaned slightly as he was squeezing at rear. Lustfully sounds echoing through the room. She continued crying, not sure what to do to get him to stopped. All that seemed to earn her was a hard slap to her ass.  
He took his time groping at her ass and even shoving his fingers into it just to gage how tight it really was. Aili squirmed slightly as he kept proding around, whimpering at the intrusion, which would only provoke him to prod harder. Eventually, he stopped for a moment, only for her to hear him unbuckling and then unzipping his pants. She heard a slightly plop as they fell to the floor. She feel as he grabbed her by her arms and jerked her up into a kneeling position in front of him. She felt as he pressed up against her and he reached a hand around her to prod at her front folds. He started working his fingers in and out of her, trying hard to find the right spot to force her body to react. As soon as he felt any wetness, he positioned himself at her entrance and shoved his dick as hard as he could inside her.  
Aili cried out more from his forceful intrusion. He groaned slightly as he felt himself inside her cave walls. He seemed to be making to work up as much self lubrication as he was forcefully pounding away at her. Once he believed he was satisfied with what was supplied, he pulled out from there only to insert himself into her ass. Her pain was of little concern to him as groan louder once he was inside again. Only thing he bothered to say as he took full advantage of her helpless state. “I’ll enjoy letting those bastards know what I did to you before they die.”  
Aili was not sure how long this continued as cried. The ropes having caused painful burns on her arms after the man having used her arms for leverage during this whole fiasco. Praying for it just end. Though eventually she heard to door behind them open. The faceless man did not seem to be bothered. Probably one of his friends come to see her humiliation at his hands. Footsteps nearing them as they made a very decisive clapping upon the floor with each new step.  
Aili suddenly felt the man’s hands being ripped away from her as he was being pulled off. A strong arm chasing her before she hit the floor, face first, followed almost simaltantionly by a gunshot. Aili looked up slowly to see who caught her. Blood Dupre glaring the direction the man had been. She heard the sound of a gun dropping to the floor right before he flipped her skirt back over her behind. Blood quickly retrieved the knife the faceless had been using to cut away her bonds. He picked his gun up again as it changed back to his walking stick and stored it under his arm as he picked Aili up bridal style and getting to his feet.  
“Don’t worry, young lady. We’ll be home soon.” Blood was walking for the door already. Which Aili saw Elliot and the twins outside the door having a shootout with the remaining guards as the two of the exited the room.  
Aili closed her eyes as she clutched onto his jacket and buried her face into his shoulder. Blood looked quite pissed as he looked down at her and then back at their assailants. “Miss Aili, would you be able to stand? That might make this go faster?”  
Aili nodded her head softly. Blood let her down slowly. As he pulled his walking stick from under his arm, it change back to his gun. He continued to hold her closely as they took care of the remaining faceless. Once the problem was taken care of, Blood picked Aili back up as they all walked back to the mansion.  
When they all finally got back to the mansion, Blood brought Aili back to her room. As he went to lay her down in her bed, she refuse to let him go. “Is something wrong?”  
“I don’t want to be alone.” She was very quiet. Her face was red and slightly puffy under the tear stains from earlier.  
“Last time I tried to lay in bed with you, you got very upset and cried out about how improper it was.” He brushed a hand slightly through her hair.  
She was still shaking slightly. “I don’t want to be alone. Please.”  
He sighed as he picked her back up. “My bed is bigger. If you insist on sleeping with me, we might as well go there.”  
She just nodded her head.  
Blood brought her back to his room with him. He laid her down in the bed with him as she continued to bury her face into his chest, just looking for the feeling of safety she once had. Blood held her gently to him with one arm as he used his other hand to pet her head softly. “Don’t worry. I won’t let them hurt you again. Just go to sleep for now.”  
Aili did not realize she had fallen asleep until after she had already woken back up. Blood was not there as she stirred slowly from her sleep. All she seemed to have to show he had been there at all was his jacket that she was still clutching to her. She felt the burning pains across her arms from the rope burns. And as she shifted about more, the throbbing discomfort from her lower half became increasing. She whimpered some from the pain as she sat up.  
“Miss Aili, you’re awake.” Aili suddenly realized there was one of the faceless maids sitting in a chair near the bed. “The boss will be pleased to know you’ve woken up.”  
“I’m sorry. I should likely go back to my room. I wasn’t thinking, asking such strange things like that.” Her body felt sore as she moved to the edge of the bed.  
“Miss, wait. Please, you’re already hurt. He’ll be upset if I let you move around idly.” The maid was suddenly out of her chair and at the side of the bed, trying to gently push Aili to stay.  
“Please, I feel filthy. I need a clean change of clothing and a……” Before she could even state the last part a loud, Aili remembered that the bath at Hatter Mansion was a large open bath for all. She started shaking again, thinking about the possibility of having to bathe with other men at this point. Fresh tears were starting to roll down her puffy red cheeks. She had not even the time for everything to calm down before it all seemed to crash in again.  
“Miss Aili, please, calm down. Everything’s alright. You don’t need to cry. I can get you whatever you need. Please, don’t cry.” The maid was starting to panic a bit attempting to figure out how she could get Aili to calm down. “Just stay here. I’ll take care of everything.” The maid ran off, leaving Aili sitting at the edge of the bed.  
Shortly after the maid ran out, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum came running in. “Big Sis! You’re awake!”  
Aili flinched slightly and jerked to one side at their sudden entrance. Though not keeping attention of her position on the bed, she fell off the side of the bed not realizing the direction she had gone. She landed with a resounding thud to the floor. Aili cried out as a new shockwave of pain shot through her body.  
The bloody twins were quickly on either side of her checking to see if she was alright. “Big Sis, are you alright?” They were talking right after each other, complete the same thoughts. “What happened? Why’d you fall?” Though Aili could not think to respond at the moment. The pain was currently overriding everything else. Though when they tried to help her get back up, she almost screamed.  
Blood had walked back in at this point. “Dee, Dum, get out.”  
The boys looked over to see Blood standing behind them. “Yes, sir” They quickly made themselves scarce.  
“Young lady, how did you end up on the floor?” He had knelt down next to Aili to pick her up.  
“I’m sorry. I fell.” She was trembling a bit as he simply scooped her up.  
“You shouldn’t have been moving around too much.” He placed her back on the bed. “Though I can have you brought back to your room if you would rather be there even regardless that you asked to sleep with me.”  
If her face was not so red already from all the crying, Aili would have likely had a very noticeable blush across her face. “I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“I didn’t mind. You’re welcome to continue sleeping with me if you want. Though I would much prefer to have those injuries taken care of first and you may need clean clothes and a bath.” He watched her with a rather lazy expression. He watched as she seemed to be getting more upset when he mentioned the bath. “Why are you upset?”  
“I… It’s… The bath is open to everyone… I just can’t….” Aili was shaking while she was trying to put her words together.  
Blood sighed. “I’ll have the twins stand guard outside so no one bothers you. But one or two of the maids should go in with you since you don’t seem to be stable on your feet yet. I’ll you decide where you would rather go after that.” He turned to walk back out.  
“Thank you.” Aili was staring at her lap. Her voice not much higher than a whisper. Blood nodded and continued out the door.  
The maid walked back in a few minutes after Blood had left. “Miss Aili, whenever you’re ready, we can head to the bath. There’s also another maid waiting to help incase you need anything.”  
Aili got to her feet slowly. It hurt just standing. She simply wished to forget everything that happened. But the throbbing pain was a clear reminder of what had already occured. They made there way to the bath. Tweedle Dee and Dum were leaning against the wall next the bath entrance. When they saw Aili walking their direction the ran towards her.  
“Blood told us you weren’t feeling, Big Sis.” As if on cue as one ended the other chirped. “He says we can’t go into the bath with you right now.” And suddenly resounding together. “Can we help you with anything?”  
“No, boys, it’s fine. I just need some space for the moment. It’s fine. Just calm down. Please.” Aili was resisting the reaction of jerking away like she had done earlier. The boys did not mean her harm. She was just having problems coping at that moment.  
“Aww, alright. We’ll stay out here then.” They sighed and went back to standing around in front the bath doors.  
The bath went by rather uneventfully to Aili’s relief. She was just glad to be able to clean up without fear for someone just randomly walking in on her. One of the maids help her brush out her long, curly auburn hair, which had gotten very tangled up with everything that happened and then sleeping on the mess. The puffiness and redness in her face had gone down a bit after being able to wash it properly, though the fear was still visible in her forest green eyes. The bath helped the soreness that had seeped into her body. She was very certain if the two maids with her had not been there, she may have fallen asleep all over again. Getting out of the bath and dried up left a bit of longing for the relief it gave from her pain. The maids helped get the injuries to her arms bandaged before letting her get dressed again.  
The hardest part of getting ready to leave the bath was deciding where she wanted to go. Yes, at the moment Blood made her feel safe. But she also knew he may start to get a bit hands on if she stayed with him too long. And she was not sure how she would react at this moment to his advances. Though she knew in her own room she would not have to worry about that problem. But she also was not sure how well she could handle being alone at the moment. In the end, Aili decided it might be best for her to return to her room. Maybe having some time to herself might help her to calm back down.  
Once she was back in her room, Aili simply decided to lay down and rest hoping that she could get relief from everything. Nightmare believing she might need a bit of time to herself left her to her natural sleep state to dream. Though that soon proved to be a mistake as her dreams started flooding with the memories of what happened. She started tossing and turning about in the bed before eventually Nightmare pulled her from her own dreams into calmness of his realm. Terror written across her face as she backing away suddenly from Wonderland’s Lord of Dreams.  
“When did?....I thought I was?…..” She was looking around bewildered.  
“It’s fine. You can calm down, Aili. You were panicking and were close to screaming out in the waking world.” He backed away slowly to give her some space.  
“Right…. Just a dream…. I was asleep in my room…. Safe….” She was getting a bit quiet as she slowly sat down trying to collect herself.  
“Yes, safe, just me, no one’s attacking you.” He was watching her carefully to see what she would do next.  
“I had hoped for the quiet I had the other night.” Aili was not certain of herself or even what to expect. Not that Wonderland was easy to learn what to expect.  
“I can simply let you rest in the comfort of silence until you wake again?”  
“That might be easiest right now.”  
Aili woke up the next day. She felt a bit empty and lost. She simply longed to feel the safety and secured she once had walking this strange world. She knew she should likely get up soon to find something to eat. She had not bothered to try since returning to the mansion with everyone. She almost wished she could magically have a piano among the rose bushes, playing away her anguish in the only way she knew to let it all sound out freely. She had started staring out the window at the roses filling the gardens of the estate’s grounds. That was one thing she and Blood seemed to have in common. They both loved roses and gardening. Though he would never admit that to anyone else aside from Queen Vivaldi, his sister and the Queen of an enemy territory.  
With very little care for her growing need to eat, Aili got up and made her way to where she had once found the piano in this place. She needed to it. She knew she did. She took her time given rushing would just cause more stiffness in her legs. It did not take her long to get to the music room. She slid onto the piano bench, brushing her fingers softly across the keys. It did not take long before her hands with steadily at work laying out her feeling in the growing rhythm. She had not bothered closing the door behind her as she entered the room.  
The sounds of her melody began echoing down the halls for all to hear. Some of the faceless servants wandering the mansion doing their daily chores began to cry as the music reached their ears. It did not take long before Blood, Elliot, and the twins knew of the melodious echo filling their home. Aili just continued gliding from note to note, simply trying not to let go. Pain did not seem to deter her even with her arms still stinging from the rope burns under her bandages or the low throbbing from lower areas. All she could feel and express pouring out for everyone to hear. She was not sure how long she had been at it before she felt a hand on hers, stopping the endless stream.  
Aili looked up to see who had halted her play under to have Blood Dupre staring back at her. “Miss Aili, if you keep going like this, you’ll agitate your own injuries. You’ve been playing for almost two hours now.”  
“Has it really been almost two hours?” She looked a bit surprised at the passage of time.  
“Yes, it has. Also, when was the last time ate? I’ve heard your stomach growl a few times since I’ve been in here.” Blood took her hand in his, trying to prompt her to follow him.  
His words brought to light the growing hungry she had been ignoring this whole time. “I guess before I left to visit with Alice at the Clock Tower.” She was looking down at the ground slightly as she followed Blood’s lead.  
He brought her with him to his office. He instructed her to sit on one of the couches while they waited for someone to bring something in for her to eat. He went back to his deck to continue working on whatever she had distracted him from in the first place.  
“I presume you must be returning to your normal sensibilities since you chose to return to your room.” Blood did not look from the documents in front of him.  
“I was being childish the other night. I shouldn’t have behaved that way.” Aili knew expectations. Better for her to push through and deal with her own problems rather than spend all this time pitying herself and getting others to do it for her. Even if that was not how she felt.  
“You’re more the welcome to sleep with me whenever you want.” He smiled playfully. That playfulness was a bit of what Aili had been worried about. He never pushed himself on the unwilling. But he did like pushing boundaries to see how far he was allowed.  
“Thank you for your offer. But I must refuse. I shouldn’t have acted so childishly in the first place even given the circumstances.” Keep repeating, not even just for him. Aili knew she had to believe her own words just as much as she maintained them to anyone else.  
“If you so believe, though it was nice to have such a beauty in my bed with even if was something innocent.” Blood’s smile faded into his normal lazy expression.  
A maid eventually came with food and tea. She placed everything down on the coffee table near the couches before excusing herself. Aili ate some before just sitting to sip on the tea. The quiet was easy to deal with. Everything was calm. Though she much preferred the piano at this moment or to be outside in the garden. Blood had told her many times that she didn’t need to help with any of the work around there. She just preferred busying herself gardening. It was just one way to occupy herself and not feel so useless.  
Aili went to leave after she was done. “I’m going out to garden.”  
“Do as you please.” Blood did not look up from his desk.  
She walked out. She had gotten accustomed to using one of the maid uniforms when she went out to the gardens. At least then her own clothing would not get dirty while she was working. Gardening just made her feel a little more at ease. Plants were much easier, requiring so much less than people ever did. Plants just needed attention. They did not ask questions or require anyone to be who they were not. Never having to hide feelings behind a mask.  
Aili had been kneeling in one of the flower beds going through the weeds when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Alice walking towards her. Alice she envied at times. Able to speak her mind without fear for what consequences could come of it. She could show the world who she was without worry. But Alice would not have to worry about any of that anymore. She chose this world over their own. She decided that Wonderland was her home. Part Aili wished she could do the same. At least, then she would not have to marry a man she had never met and did not even love, a total stranger. But that was her responsibility to her family. She had to go home even if she did not want to.  
“Alice, I didn’t expect to see you. Need something?” Aili stopped what she was doing and stood up to face her friend.  
“I was just coming to see if I could borrow some books from Blood.” Alice noticed as Aili stood to greet the bandages around her arms. “Aili, what happened?!” The shook was obvious across Alice’s face.  
“Nothing, I’m fine. Blood’s in his room. I’m sure he won’t mind.” The mask of apathy plastered on her face. A lady does bother others with her problems.  
“It’s not nothing, Aili! How did you get hurt?! Did someone at the mansion do this?! Who was it?!” Alice had closed the gap between the two of them. She had a hand on Aili’s shoulder.  
Aili pulled away from her friend. “I told you it’s nothing. And no one here hurt me. Now, drop it.” She turned on her heels and walked away Alice. She refused to crying and whimper like some scared child. No, she would not. She left Alice standing there, confused by what she going on.  
Aili had returned to her room. She did not feel the need to leave it while she knew Alice was there and waiting to question her all over again. Though she should have guessed that Alice would never give up and that the twins would have been more than willing to express what they knew of what transpired when they saw Alice. She had not been in her room for a lot longer then it took for her to get changed before she heard pounding on her door.  
“Aili! I know you’re in there! Open this door! The twins told me about the kidnapping! Please! Don’t shut me out like this!” Alice was screaming through the door. And she was loud enough that was likely getting everyone’s attention.  
“Big Sis Alice! You don’t have to yell! I’m sure Aili can hear you just fine!”  
“Yeah! Calm down! We can just open the door if you want in that badly!”  
The twins were echoing each other as normal. It was easy to know. They would almost always bounce off each other to the point in made a person cirous at times if they only had one mind between the two bodies.  
Aili opened the door not wanting to chance the twins chopping it open should the mood strike them. She stared at the three of them very straight faced. “I didn’t tell you because I thought it unnecessary. I’m fine. So there’s no reason for anyone to trouble themselves over it.”  
“You’re always like this! Why not just let someone worry about you?! I’m your friend! I care what happened to you! You’re injured! And I can’t even imagine what could be going through your mind!” Alice had placed her hands on Aili’s shoulders. The pain of being shut out was clear upon her face.   
“Alice! Enough! I don’t want to talk about it! Let alone remember it!” Aili’s temper was starting to show. The cracks in her mask were starting to appear. “Why would I want to?! You weren’t there! You didn’t have to deal with it! It wasn’t your problem and still isn’t!”  
“You’re doing it again! You’re shutting everyone out! Please, let me in!” Alice was started to cry because she wanted to help and did not know how.  
“You weren’t there! You don’t understand! You can’t feel what I do right now!” The tears had finally opened up as they started rolling down her cheeks. “It didn’t happen to you! You don’t know how humilated I feel! You can’t possibly understand! I said I was fine! Why can’t you have just left it alone?!” Aili had pushed Alice away by this point. The distance was more the welcome. Everything she had kept locked up was flooding out.  
“What is all this noise about? It’s hard to work over it all.” Blood had started walking towards them. Either the ruckus reached his door or one of the workers had informed him.  
“Blood, please, tell me I’m right. She can’t just be alright. She just keeps locking it up inside.” Alice was pleading, hoping to have Blood back her on this.  
“You can’t make Aili deal with this your way, Alice. Until now, I hadn’t seen her shed a tear over this whole thing. You may have dealt with her situation differently had it happened to you, but it didn’t.” Blood did not see a reason to see this for Alice’s perspective. Because he was right, Alice was not Aili. They would not deal with this the same way. “And if all you’re going to do is create a fuss over this, then you should head home. Because this is becoming quite the hassle at moment.”  
“But-” Alice looked between all of them.  
“Come on, Big Siss. We’ll walk with you home.”  
“That way you won’t be lonely. Sorry it turned out this way.”  
The twins started walking with Alice out of the mansion. Alice took a few long glances back before she was completely out of sight of Aili.  
“I’m sorry for the interruptions to your work. I wasn’t trying to be so loud.” Aili was long awake, though the tears had already started. At this point, it would just take time before she could quiet them.  
He stared at her for a moment before placing a hand gently beneigh her chin and guiding her to look up at him. “You haven’t really looked at me since that day.”  
Tears were still streaming down her face. How could she face him now? Blood had seen how they had humiliated her. Blood had seen what that man was doing. And all though it may not have meant anything to him, to Aili, it meant a lot. “How can you even bother to look at me?” This quiet mouse of sound escaping her lips. “You may just be a criminal of sorts. But why even glance at someone else’s garbage?”  
“Is that how you view yourself?” He gave her a tilted look.  
“I am. I’m an unmarried woman. And I’ve already been bedded by a man whether I wanted it or not. My worth has already been degraded.” She pushed Blood’s hand away as she looked away. “I don’t even know what to tell my parents when I finally get home.”  
“Then don’t go. If you’re worried about what they have to say about something so foolish, don’t leave. I don’t mind keeping you here with me.” Blood gave a cocky smirk as he closed the space between the two of them.  
Aili felt a bit uncomfortable with Blood being so close. But it was a bit hard to get away given she found herself against a wall as she tried to back away from him. “You don’t want someone’s broken toy.”  
“Who said I was done playing?” Blood rested a hand on the wall behind her. The other hand was back under her chin again lifting her face to meet his. “Maybe I prefer it this way?”  
“I don’t want to just be someone’s temporary plaything. So stop messing with me. It’s not funny.” Aili was trying to regain some of previous composer as she met Blood’s gaze.  
“Maybe I don’t want to let go. You spent so much time trying to push me away. But it seems all I want to do is grab hold tighter. You don’t want to worry about what your parents would say. Then don’t. Stay and I’ll make sure you don’t have to worry about it again.” He did not bother wait for a response before he claimed her lips with his. Soft and gently slowly melting into something more powerful and demanding.  
Aili was very much caught off guard by Blood’s sudden action. He had always teased her. He had always put her in slightly uncomfortable situations. But when it seemed she had put her foot down, Blood would always back away. After the shock started to fade away, she became upset for a moment, pushing on him to let go. But eventually just gave way to her own desires and preceded to return the gesture.


End file.
